Not Applicable.
The present invention relates generally to a device to secure and store sharpened kitchen utensils when they are not in use. More particularly, the present invention refers to a device to secure and store sharpened kitchen utensils that is convertible from one configuration to another. More particularly still, the present invention relates to a knife block assembly that is easily adapted for use in a drawer, on a counter, or upon a wall.
Knife blocks are traditionally used in kitchens to secure and store sharp kitchen cutting as, tools and their accessories. It is preferred to keep sharpened knives stored away in such devices for several reasons. First, because the knife is sharpened, it is preferred to be kept secure and out of the way for the purpose of safety. If left on a counter or simply tossed in a drawer, a sharpened knife has the potential to cut an unsuspecting person who may come in contact with the blade of the knife. Furthermore, it is desired to keep the sharpened edges of any knives away from small children. Second, it is preferable to store a knife within a knife block to prevent premature dulling of the sharpened edge. Knife edges can become dull if they are struck or bent through repeated contact with other objects. The sharpened edge of a knife will dull gradually over time on its own, through atmospheric conditions or its own physical property limits but this dulling pales in comparison to the amount of dulling that can occur through misuse or excessive wear. The knife block is a device to limit the dulling of a knife as much as possible while providing a save and secure location to reduce the chance of injury to children and those who may otherwise come into contact with the sharpened edge accidentally.
A traditional knife block is preferably formed out of a block of wood. The type and composition of the wood is largely unimportant and is usually selected by visual appeal rather than by utility. Other materials may also be selected for a knife block including, but not limited to, plastics, composites, and some metals. Since it is expected that the edge of the knife to be stored within the block may come into contact with the block itself, it is preferable for the material of the block to be softer than the blade material. A relatively small hardness value for the block material prevents the knife from becoming dulled through the simple engagement and removal cycles of the knife to and from the block over time.
In some situations, primarily for aesthetic purposes only, it is desired to provide a knife block constructed of a hard material such as steel, glass, etc. In this circumstance, the block can be manufactured from the hard material with a relatively soft lining material incorporated wherever the knife edge may come into contact with the block. This type of construction enables the block to be constructed of a relatively hard material without losing the edge-saving qualities of a relatively soft block construction.
One unfavorable aspect of most of the knife blocks currently available on the market today is their predominant bulk and weight. Most knife blocks on the market today are massive objects that require a lot of counter space. Unfortunately, with the advent of various new kitchen devices, counter space is at a high premium. Additionally, many homes do not have sufficient counter space for even the smallest of knife blocks. Because of this lack of space, sharpened knives are often stored loose in drawers and kept with other miscellaneous utensils. This is not preferred because the movement and interaction of the sharpened knives with respect to other utensils causes premature dulling. Furthermore, the risk of someone cutting themselves on a knife that has been randomly placed within a drawer is high.
To conserve counter space, various knife holders have been suggested, particularly those designed to be mounted upon a wall or stored within a drawer. While these knife holders offer counter space saving options, they cannot replicate the utility of a countertop knife block. Drawer based systems require that the drawer in question be opened and closed repeatedly each time it is necessary to retrieve or return a knife. It is impractical to expect the user to keep the drawer open throughout the food preparation operations because open drawers present further hazards. Wall-mounted knife storage solutions are not always practical because the food preparation may need to be performed in a location that is not within easy reach of the block. The wall-mounted solution presents the added hazard that a user .may have to travel certain distances with an unsheathed knife, thus increasing the risk of injury. A knife block assembly that addresses limits on kitchen storage space without sacrificing utility is highly desirable.
The present invention addresses the shortcomings of the prior art.
The present invention overcomes the deficiencies of the prior art by providing a re-configurable knife block assembly. A preferred embodiment is suggested that includes a base and a swivel that rotates and slides about a pair of dowels upon the base. The base includes cutout slots for the knives and accessories while the tray swivels and slides upon the dowels to arrange the block in either a folded or flat configuration. The flat configuration of the knife block allows a set of knives to be safely and securely stored out of the reach of small children upon a wall or within a drawer, while the folded configuration allows the convenience of traditional countertop access. The preferred embodiment of the present invention is easily and quickly switched from one configuration to another, allowing improved flexibility and ease of use to the end user.